Black and White 4
by Grillis
Summary: The fourth story of the BnW series, lets just ignore there was a BnW 3 cause honestly I forgot about it so i dont know where its going.


Black and White 4

 **[Dont ask what happened to bnw 3 im just going to forget that..]**

 **Chapter 1 - Incident**

'Oi, Jen' Snow shouted from down the corridor, waving her arm in the air.

'What do you want.' Jen sighed, interrupted from her work.

'Theres a kid been roaming round here. Blue hair, blue hoodie… like Alex but blue and without the mask thingy. Actually… Come to think of it he looks like Sonic' Snow sniggered, explaining what she had to say.

'Oh… thats Jack. Hes gonna stay here from now on. His family were abusive and shit so I thought he could stay here with Alex.' Jen explained, trying to make a quick exit.

'So that means I have to care for ANOTHER kid. To be fair im not sure how Alex has managed to not die under my care.' Snow complained.

'Yeah… Well Im busy so let me get on with my work please.' Jen said, turning from Snow and continuing down the corridor to her office.

[ _ **The next Day**_ ]

The red haired boy was sat upon the stage peering down at his phone in his hand. He was talking to his girl, Rebecca. From the silence Alex heard a car roll up outside, it seemed close so it must have been an employee car, maybe Jen or Noah. Moments later, as predicted, Jen burst through the double glass doors into the main room. She didnt pay attention to Alex as she was busy on the phone, the mechanic looked to be very stressed.

'What do you mean your searching the restaurant. I told you so many times, I dont care what 'witnesses' say I am not keeping Alex here.' She explained in a calm yet angered tone. 'No, why would I be lying? Im not prepared to risk my job for a child, especially a criminal…'

There would be muttering from the phone.

'I told you no. I will not allow the police on this property and that is that.' She started to yell. 'ALRIGHT IF YOU WANT TO COME INVESTIGATE YOU CAN DO. -.. TOMORROW? SURE.'

Jen hung up the phone quickly and took in a deep breath.

'What was that all about?' Alex asked, looking at her with confusion.

'Alex.. the police are coming tomorrow. They are trying to find you. I've put it off for so long but this time they arent convinced so do you have anywhere good to hide from them?.' Jen explained.

'Jen, why would I have hiding spots. Im 13 years old.' He muttered.

'Yeah I guess…. Just try find one for tomorrow, or go to Rebecca's house.' Jen explained.

All of a sudden, a faint sound of sirens could be heard… and it was getting louder.

'LYING BASTARDS' Jen shouted in a fit of annoyance. 'Alex… the puppets box, go now'

Alex followed her orders and lifted himself into the empty box, lifting the metal lid back over to close the box. Jen walked out into the carpark to greet the officers.

'Tomorrow you said?' She asked the lead officer.

'That was a trick so you didnt have time to hide anything from us. Works everytime' The officer replied.

This isn't anyone you would wanna mess with, he was tall yet bulky, but with muscle.

'Now if you wouldn't mind moving out of the way, we have an investigation to conduct.' The bigger man said, pushing past Jen, followed by his squadron of police officers.

They started to search the whole building with separate teams for each room. After a while of searching they didn't find anyone, until they stumbled into the main office. Sat on the chair was Jack, who fell backwards in shock landing on the ground with the musty old freddy head landing on top of him. They radioed through to the captain, 'Sir we've found Jack, the missing boy'.

The captain turned to Jen who was starting to become increasingly nervous.

'You didn't tell us about this boy.' The officer grumbled.

'I didnt know you were looking for him, I let him stay here on the account of his abusive family, or would you like to send him back there so he can get beaten a little more.' Jen answered back in a cocky tone.

'What we do with that boy is none of your concern, you should have contacted us immediately instead of taking it to your own' The officer replied back, stepping closer to Jen intimidating her immensely.

After a while, the officers reunited in the main room, one holding Jack in front of him so that he wouldn't wander off. They all came in with no success of finding Alex, yet the lead officer had other plans before leaving.

'If he isn't in plain sight, then you must've hidden him. Sergeants, check the robots… the originals and the new ones like the black and white wolves.' Officer Kennedy announced.

Four of the officers nodded and headed to the back room where all of the animatronics seemed to be at this moment in time.

'WAIT.' Jen interjected before they could get into the back room. 'He isnt in the animatronics…' She'd gulp quietly, 'If anyone were to be in them they would be dead within seconds, they arent safe to wear.'

The police seemed to ignore Jen's rambling and continued onwards to the animatronics. Meanwhile another officer stood near the puppet's box seemed to have heard something. Just as he was about to look inside Jen rushed over in panic.

'Woah, there's nothing in there sir, all that is in there is the puppet, nothing else'. Jen stuttered.

'Move aside Jen, everywhere needs to be checked' The younger officer replied.

'But… IM TELLING YOU' She started to yell, not making her case any better.

'Jen step aside or we will have to put you under arrest right here and now' The lead officer piped in from the other side of the room.

Jen breathed in a deep breath and made herself move to the side while the younger officer lifted the metal lid of the box upwards. Within the box he saw a red haired boy with a black eye mask.

'Uhm.. hiiii' Alex mumbled.

'Sir we've got him' The officer yelled in excitement, obviously ready for some sort of payrise or promotion.

'Good work Matt.' Constable Kennedy cheered in accomplishment.

The officer pulled Alex from out of the box and handed him over to the lead officer. As soon as he did Alex was already cuffed, but with special cuffs that stopped Alex from using any power at all. He then turned to Jen.

'Shit.' She mumbled to herself.

'Didn't know an Alex did we?' He snarled in anger.

'I didnt know you meant our Alex.' She stuttered.

'Even after I explained what he looked like?' He replied, his anger increasing.

'Listen.. Just take me instead of the kids and we can forget about it' Jen pleaded the men.

'Im sorry but that wont do Jen.' Officer Kennedy snapped.

'But they are fucking children. CHILDREN. You don't seem to realise what they are going to do with Alex do you? And as for Jack there's never any asking what he wants here.' Jen continued, pleading for the children to be spared.

'No we dont, that is for the authorities higher than us to sort out. And Jack will be put into foster care so there isnt a problem.' He explained, cooling off from before.

'THEY ARE GOING TO SEND HIM BACK TO A LAB. THEY ARE GOING TO DO HORRIFIC THINGS TO A YOUNG CHILD. And why would you put Jack into foster when he was perfectly happy here' Jen screamed in frustration.

'What happens to Alex is none of your business. And there's two main reasons they can't stay here. One, there's no legal documentation saying they are officially allowed to live here. And two… were not having children around a criminal.' The bigger man announced.

The word 'criminal' rung around Jen's head.

'Criminal?' She stuttered.

'Jen Rose, you are under arrest for not only interrupting out investigation but also for kidnapping, taking in a wanted criminal and… murder.' His words seem to be empowering and echoed through the room. ' You will also be fired immediately from your job here and no longer will you be permitted on these premises.'

'Im… no..' She stuttered 'You cant do this officer its all I have, the kids are all I have'

'Im sorry but thats just how it is' He continued. 'Boys get her in the van, I'll take the kids.'

'JEN ISN'T A CRIMINAL' Jake shouted, kicking at the person who was keeping him restrained.

'SHE ISN'T NO MURDERER EITHER' Alex added, trying to use his powers but it was no use.

The three were dragged outside to the parking lot where a large amount of police cars were parked. The two children were shoved inside the back constable's car and strapped in.

'Im so sorry… I tried to save you.' Jen whispered to the boys as she was violently shoved forwards.

They both watched as the mechanic struggled against the police to then have pepper spray sprayed directly into her eyes. Never had they seen her in so much pain. Jack started to cry with all the violent shouting, screaming and violence towards the one of the only people to ever have been so nice to him. Alex tried to comfort him as the car started and they slowly drove off past the scene where Jen was being shoved into the convicts van, falling onto the cold floor and writhing with pain from the pepper spray.


End file.
